7 Days
by duhitsangie
Summary: "I met this girl on Monday.." - Craig David
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I know i still have some stories that need to be wrapped up but I couldn't get this out of my head, hopefully it will get the creative juices flowing. I've missed you guys.**

**Dont own Twilight or Craig David Lyrics**

* * *

_**I met this girl on Monday...**_

**EPOV**

"You on your way yet, man?" Emmett asked as soon as I answered my phone. This was the third time he'd called me in the last hour.

"Dude!" I laughed, finding a shady spot to lean against while I waited for my ride. "I told you I'd be there soon. I'm just waiting for the metro."

"Why are you taking the metro for? Use uber like everyone else does!" He teased. "Its not like you cant afford it."

"It's not about being able to afford it. There's so much traffic in LA right now, believe me this will be much faster. Besides if I'm in an uber for longer than 15 minutes they start making conversation. I never know what to say to them."

I leaned farther into the wall, making myself comfortable as I scoped out the area, listening to Emmett babble in my ear about "appropriate" uber etiquette. I was glad I'd known him for so long because I knew tuning him out meant I wouldn't miss much of the conversation. He'd been looking forward to this day for weeks now. His 26th birthday, and all he wanted to do was go to Dave and Buster's, get wasted and play games like the giant kid he was. I normally would be all over it, I mean, who doesn't love that place, but it was a Monday of all days. But Emmett was a birthday week kind of guy. Which meant all week we'd be celebrating the big oaf. Best friend duties and all that.

"Eddie, are you listening to me?" he shouted, interrupting my perusal of the station.

"Don't call me Eddie," I said automatically. "I don't care that it's your birthday. You lost the right to call me Eddie when you chose to call me Eddie-kins in front of any hot chick for a week last year."

"Oh yea, good times," he chuckled. "Look man, I know you work a bunch and you're going to be tired this week fulfilling all my birthday desires so I wanted to say thanks in advance. You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"Aww such a pussy," I teased. "You know I got you, man. You're a good friend so you deserve it."

"Anyway," he cleared his throat. "Think you can find me a woman this year? That would be the ultimate gift. We wouldn't have to have Emmett week anymore if you made that happen."

"I'll see what I can do," I chuckled, trailing off when I saw a nice pair of legs stop in front of me. "Damn."

"What?" he asked eagerly. "That's your honey voice!"

"Honey, indeed." I murmured, my eyes following the curve of her tanned calf up to the best ass I'd ever seen in my life.

I wasn't a douche I swear. Emmett and I had deemed the phrase 'honey' for anytime we saw a girl we considered "thick and sweet" like honey. I know, I know it was vulgar but I promise we were gentleman.

"Brunette?" he asked, knowing my type. He preferred the blondes.

"Yeah." I answered watching as she flipped her long wavy hair forward, bending slightly to throw it up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

I could see the curve of her neck, leading to a nice tan shoulder exposed as her shirt slipped off on one side. I couldn't see her waist, hidden by the baggy tee on her frame but what I could see showed an amazing figure. Her shirt rides up slightly as she ties her hair tighter showing off some dimples right above the waist of her shorts drawing my eyes right back to that ass. She looked petite, definitely shorter than my 6'2 and I watch as she stands on the tips of her toes to look higher on the map she was trying to read. I must groan out loud at the way her calves flex making her ass stick out a little more because suddenly she turns my way.

"That hot?" I hear Emmett murmur in my ear making me flinch. I'd forgotten he was on the line, so much for being the greatest friend. "Dude, give me something!"

"I wouldn't even know where to start, Em." I say as she continues to look my way. She seems to be perusing my body but her eyes are covered by big aviator glasses so I wouldn't know. Her full lips catch my attention before she bites the bottom one and turns back to the map. I hope she liked what she saw. "Let's just say sir mix-a-lot is flowing in my head right now."

"Damn, baby got back?" he whistles, starting to rap the tune in my head. It makes me chuckle because I can picture him dancing along. This seems to grab honeys attention as she cocks her head my way, a small smile playing on those plump lips.

I purposely give her a once over, sending a smirk her way to let her know I'm interested. She gives a little laugh, shaking her head quickly before heading my way.

"I gotta go, Em. I'll see you in a bit," I rush out, ignoring his protests as I hang up the phone. I don't feel _too_ bad, he's done worse for a honey.

I watch as she saunters towards me, her hips swaying as she bites that plump lip again.

"Hi," she breathes, stopping in front of me and looking up, the top of her head stopping at about shoulder height. Damn she was small but stacked. "Can you help me out with something?"

"Of course," I say, smiling at the sound of her voice, slightly husky and hot as hell. I'd love to hear my name fall from those lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me what time the 211 comes by? My car is getting repaired right now, first time taking the Metro," she admits sheepishly.

"Well that's going to cost you," I smirked, hoping I didn't come across too creepy.

"Oh yea?" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow and simpering up at me. "What's it going to be?"

"Your name for starters," I said, happy she was going along with this.

"Bella," she laughed, sticking her hand out in greeting. "Anything else?"

"Your number wouldn't hurt," I grinned, wrapping my hand around hers, my thumb caressing the back.

"Smooth," she smirked back, not taking her hand away.

"Can you blame me?" I asked, giving her a look over once more. "You're gorgeous."

"Alright, I'll bite," she laughed gesturing to the phone in my hand. "Give me your phone."

I smiled as she put her number into my phone. Giving an internal fist pump at my luck and hearing her phone ring in her bag as she called herself.

"So?" she asked, tilting her head. "211?"

"Oh right," I laughed, shaking my head at my idiocy. "It should be here any minute actually."

So much for luck, I thought, as the 211 started pulling into the station at my words. I didn't want her to go just yet and my ride wasn't for another 10 minutes.

"That's it right there," I said pointing as it turned the corner.

"Oh," she said in what I hope was disappointment. "Well thank you.."

"Edward," I said reaching for her hand once again. "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Edward," she smiled, pulling her hand out of mine slowly as she made her way towards the opening doors. "Let's hope I don't get lost."

"Good luck," I chuckled as she ran, her ass bouncing perfectly as she turned away from me.

Damn, she really was the _epitome _of honey.

_7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days _

"Dude, what the fuck?" Emmett shouted as I entered the restaurant 30 minutes later, the large group of people around him turning away from the bar to greet me.

"Oh whatever man you'd have done the same if you saw this chick," I laughed as he wrapped his arm around my neck when he got to me.

"Please tell me you got her number at least, cuz if you didn't you owe everyone a shot."

"I did actually," I smirked, laughing as he tried to lift me. "So guess you're buying me the shot?"

"Hell no its still my birthday so you just have to buy _me_ one! 2 shots of tequila for my friend and I here! " he shouted at the bartender, grinning as she handed them over right away, smirking at the birthday boy. She was hot too, blonde and just his type. "To honey's!"

"To honey's," I shouted with a laugh as he saluted her before taking back the shot, feeling the burn make its way down my throat. "You working on that?"

"Hell yeah, man. Wait til you see the ass on her," he wiggled his eyebrows before leaning over the bar to ask her for another drink. "Rosie, baby what can you make me for my birthday?"

I chuckled as she raised an eyebrow his way, reminding me of Bella for a moment.

_How'd the metro treat you? End up getting lost?_ _-E_

_Haha. I found my way just fine thank you. Although I did almost have to ask another handsome stranger for help. –B_

_Oh, really? So you think I'm handsome? – E_

_That's what you got from that? Lol –B_

_Well you did say almost, so I figured there was no competition. –E_

_How'd you know I was even talking about you? –B_

_You wound me Bella. –E_

"Texting the honey?" My friend Riley asked as he pulled up a stool next to mine.

"Yes," I chuckled, looking away from my phone for a minute since she hadn't responded. "I'm guessing Emmett told you?"

"He was bitching for a minute thinking you weren't gonna show up."

"If she hadn't have left when she did I might have ditched him." I laughed. "If you'd seen the ass on this girl you'd understand."

"Hey man I don't blame you. It's been a while since I've seen a girl on your arm. Plus he's been all over that bartender all night anyway. Wanna grab him before he embarrasses himself?"

"Yeah let's go play some games." I said shaking my head as Emmett starting singing baby got back to the bartender.

"Dude isn't she hot?" Emmett said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry about him, it's his birthday." I shrugged. "Thank you for placating him.."

"Rose," she smirked. "And he's been fine no worries. Makes my Monday night interesting."

"_I want em real, thick and juicy_.." Emmett sang, dancing over to the game area with Riley. "I'll be back Rosie!"

"Thanks again," I chuckled, handing her a tip as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_I think you know how good looking you are. -B_

_No, not really. Tell me more. -E_

_See I would but I'm kind of forgetting what you look like. -B_

_I can remedy that. What are you doing tomorrow night? -E _

_No plans, why? -B _

_Think you'd be interested in meeting me for a drink? -E _

I tapped my phone against my leg, waiting eagerly for her response.

_I'd like that. -B _

Yes! I grinned giving her the address to the bar we'd be at for day two of Emmett week and letting her know I would text her tomorrow. I had a best friend I had to give some attention to on his birthday because I'm pretty sure Emmett week was about to become Bella week.

* * *

This will be a short one. 7 chapters, 3 "epilogues".

10 chapters total.

If you've heard Craig David's song 7 days you may know how this will go

Leave me some love .

Ang


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Here's Chapter 2. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Don't own Twilight or Craig David lyrics

* * *

_Took her for a drink on Tuesday..._

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. After getting home the night before _way_ earlier than expected since Emmett decided to take off with the bartender when her shift was over, I took a risk and called Bella and to my surprise she answered.

I don't remember the last time I talked on the phone with a girl for hours but that's what happened. I learned she was a vet tech and worked at a vet hospital not too far from my place, she was 25 and lived in an apartment with her 2 roommates, her favorite color was purple, she was terrified of cockroaches and she made this cute little snort when I made her laugh too hard. We talked about nothing and anything and as much as I kept picturing her ass I realized her mind was pretty sexy too.

_Good morning, beautiful. -E _

_Morning, handsome. What are you doing up so early? Thought you had the day off? -B_

_I do. Have to cater to Emmett's ass today. -E _

_Ah yes Emmett week. Can't wait to meet the attention hog lol although I do feel bad crashing his birthday celebrations -B _

_Don't feel bad. The more the merrier when it comes to him. -E_

_Mind if I bring someone along then? -B_

It was stupid for me to get jealous but for a moment I wondered if she wasn't as into me as I was but she seemed to have read my mind.

_My friend Rose btw no need to worry. I think she may have had a little fun with Emmett last night. Does baby got back ring any bells? lol -B _

_The bartender? Lol small world. Em was pretty into her last night so hopefully he won't mind. -E_

_A purely selfish way to get all your attention on me tonight -B _

_Believe me. It definitely will be -E _

_7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days_

"Dude can you believe she snuck out on me this morning?" Emmett grumbled as he plopped onto my couch mid morning. "She gave me the best birthday sex of my life and then just leaves?"

"Maybe you didn't deliver," I smirked, imagining the look on his face when she walked in to the bar tonight with Bella.

"Oh I delivered. Multiple times," he waggled his eyebrows at me. "Guess I'm just gonna have to go back t and find her."

"She that worth it?" I raised an eyebrow. Don't get me wrong he wasn't a huge playboy by any means but I was the more likely to get into a relationship than he was.

"Dude you know that awe in your voice from yesterday's honey? That's exactly how I felt about Rose."

"Honey is coming tonight by the way. And her name is Bella." I said, seeing the light come back into his eyes with intrigue.

"Big booty Judy is coming to my party?" He asked excitedly.

"She's coming to have drinks with _me_," I laughed as he started spanking the air. "And don't call her that to her face or sing for that matter."

"Nah I already serenaded my honey with that song last night and we saw how well that worked, wouldn't want to steal your woman."

"Whatever," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Wanna grab some birthday lunch?"

"Hell yeah! Emmett week!" He shouted, fist pumping out of my apartment.

_7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days _

"Well damn, look at the ass on that one," Riley whistled looking towards the entrance of the bar while I waited for my drink.

"Bet I've seen better," I replied, not bothering to look.

"I don't know man, shorty is stacked. Think I got a shot?"

I turned to look at his prospect before a smile took over my face.

"Not a chance, man." I chuckled, watching as Bella spoke to her friend as they maneuvered their way towards us. My memory _definitely_ didn't do her justice.

My eyes traced her features, watching the way her long curly hair flowed over her bare shoulders, the tight little blue dress clinging to her skin and showing off her curves. I got a glimpse of her amazing ass when she accidentally bumped into some guy giving him a dismissive smile before turning to look my way.

I grinned when her eyes widened at my obvious perusal, loving that I was finally getting a good look at her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes from here but her lashes were a mile long and the little twitch of her lips made me want to rush over and kiss the shit out of her.

"Well damn Cullen, you weren't kidding. No wonder you were so anxious for her to get here. _Bonafide honey_," he whistled once more, as she got closer. "Well hello there. If you get tired of my friend tonight I'm a slightly less better looking version but with a few drinks you won't be able to tell the difference."

"Hi," Bella laughed, giving him a quick once over before looking over to me. Hazel. A nice mix of browns, golds and greens caught my eye before she turned back towards him. "I think I'll wait it out for now but thanks for the option."

"Anytime," he smirked before looking over to her friend. "Hey look it's the bartender! What are you doing here?"

"Hi guys," Rose laughed, sending us a wave. "Surprised you remember with how shit faced you got while playing DDR."

"I never forget a pretty face," he winked before he started to look around the bar. "Em is gonna flip. He's been going on and on about you all day."

"Yea, why don't you guys try to find him," I suggested, extending my hand towards Bella.

"We get the hint, pretty boy," Rose smirked, bumping her hip into Bella before weaving her arm into Riley's. "Let's go find my sir mix-a-lot."

"Hi gorgeous," I said, sliding my arms around Bella's waist once they'd walked away.

"Hi," she whispered, her hands settling on my chest as she looked up at me. "You're taller than I remember."

"So are you," I chuckled, looking down at her heels that helped her reach my chin. "And way prettier without those glasses covering half your face."

"Thank you," she simpered, playing with a button on my shirt. "So I was promised a drink?"

"Whatever you want, beautiful," I said reluctantly letting her out of my arms but keeping a hand on the small of her waist.

I ordered her drink, resisting the urge to lower my hand and caress her ass before leading her towards my group of friends.

"I apologize in advance for the douchebaggery you may witness tonight," I whispered in her ear, delighting in the little shiver that ran through her when my lip ghosted the lobe.

"I can handle it," she laughed, looking over at Emmett trying his hardest to lift his big ass onto a table.

"Em!" I shouted before he got us kicked out and waved him over. "This is Bella."

"J-lo!" He shouted, guffawing at my glare and Bella's lift of her eyebrow. "Thank you for bringing Rosie. It's the best birthday gift ever. Nothing will top it."

"You're welcome!" She shrieked in laughter as he picked her up, waggling his eyebrows at me as he gave a thumbs up towards her ass. "But J-lo?"

"Should I have gone Kardashian instead? I figured J-lo was safer since that ass looks real."

"Emmett oh my god," I said, groaning into my hand.

"What? She knows she has a nice ass. You still have some drool on your face from staring at it." He joked before whispering in my ear. "That's what you get for letting me bitch all morning and not letting me know Rose would be here."

"Thanks?" Bella chuckled, her eyes teasing as she looked at me.

"Sorry about that but he's not lying," I said, purposely glancing at her ass before looking at her with an innocent expression.

"So the hair trick worked then?" She said, bending slightly pretending to put her hair up like the day before.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked in awe as she shrugged her shoulder at me.

"Had to see if you liked what you saw. Although I would've asked for help either way, I really didn't know where I was going."

"And here I thought I was being so smooth in asking for your number." I said, sliding my hand back to her waist and bringing her closer.

"It was smooth," she giggled. "The right amount of cocky yet charming."

"Hey asshole! Stop flirting and come be my pong partner!" Emmett shouted as my hand began to wander lower.

"Duty calls," I groaned. "You any good?"

"I can hold my own," she shrugged, following me to the corner of the bar that housed all the beer pong tables. "What do you say you guys play Rose and I?"

"I'm down for that!" Emmett shouted eagerly, smacking Rose's ass as she walked towards Bella. "You're going down, baby!"

"We'll see," Rose smirked, bumping fists with Bella as they arranged their side. "Losers buy Denny's later?"

"You're on!" Emmett announced. There's nothing he loved more than late night pancakes.

Safe to say. They kicked our asses and I'd never been happier to lose when they started shaking their asses in a little victory dance.

"You think you're cute?" I smirked as Bella danced my way. They'd been hilarious the entire game. Shit talking and distracting us with their tits every time we tried to take a shot and chest bumping when it worked.

"I think _you're_ cute," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck as she swayed lightly. "I'm also a little buzzed so you can't trust my judgment."

"Buzzed enough to trade me in for Riley yet?" I chuckled as I watched him making out with some red head in the corner.

"Damn, guess I missed my chance," she giggled before running her fingers through my hair. "You'll do."

"Ready for some pancakes?" I asked, watching as Em closed out our tabs at the bar and started saying his goodbyes.

"Two dates in one night, impressive," she said grabbing her bag as she batted her lashes at me.

"Overachiever," I shrugged with a laugh. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I led her to the door, waving at those I knew on my way out.

_7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days _

"So what started Emmett week?" Bella asked, popping a fry into her mouth that she stole from my plate, laughing as I tried to swat her hand away. "I gave you pancakes!"

"Fine," I acquiesced with a laugh, pushing the fries closer to her.

"Thank you," she smiled demurely, planting a quick kiss to me cheek before turning back to Emmett. "Sorry, Emmett week?"

"When I was a kid I didn't really get to celebrate my birthday so when I got to college and met Ed he made it a mission to make up for all the missed ones I guess," he shrugged sheepishly, not liking to talk about the past too much. "It just stuck I guess."

"That's sweet," Bella said, leaning into my side and giving him a smile. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the week?"

"Well tomorrow we're having a pool party at Riley's, if you'd like to bring your bikini clad selves," he wiggles his eyebrows at the girls making them laugh. "Thursday will be dinner with Edwards mom, she makes me the best birthday meal _ever_. Riding the bull at Saddle Ranch on Friday, Paintball on Saturday and ending it all with a bonfire on Sunday."

"I'm jealous," Rose chuckled. "We should start doing birthday weeks, B."

"Seriously, sounds like fun."

"You are more than welcome to join in all birthday festivities. Except for Thursday, sorry ladies, Esme Cullen is the only woman for me that night."

"That's my mother you ass!" I laughed, throwing a fry at his head, which he caught in his mouth.

"Ugh," Rose suddenly groaned. "We should go, B. I've got class in 6 hours and you have to be at the clinic early too."

"Ugh adulting," Bella moaned, hiding her head in my chest. "She's right though. I should get some sleep especially if we're going to party it up tomorrow too. That is, if it's ok with you."

"I'd love nothing more than to see that ass in a bikini," I teased into her ear. Chuckling as she lifted an eyebrow in my direction. "What? Can you blame me?"

"You say that a lot," she laughed, before biting her lip and tugging on my shirt as we made our way out of the restaurant. "Does this mean I'll get to see what you're hiding under here?"

"Ooh well see that's going to cost you," I joked, repeating my words from the day before as I wrapped my arms around her once more, loving the feel of her body pressed against mine.

"Oh yea?" She laughed, gripping my shirt tighter. "What this time?"

"This," I whispered, pushing her against the nearest wall and doing what I'd wanted to do since I first saw her bite that plump bottom lip. I kissed her, gripping her hips in my hands and tilting my head to gain better access to her sweet mouth.

"Edward," she whimpered, her fingers threading into my hair as my tongue licked along the seam of her lips. "More."

I brush my hands along her sides, feeling her shudder beneath my touch as my tongue makes its way into her mouth.

"Fuck, baby girl," I moan at the sweet taste of her tongue, the feel of her breasts against my chest and finally the feel of her perfect ass in my hands.

She giggles and moans against my lips as my hands start to massage her ass.

"He wasn't kidding huh?" she groaned as my lips made their way to her neck, my tongue darting out to taste her skin.

"Bella this ass is all I see when I close my eyes," I say, giving it a light smack before returning my lips to hers. I know I shouldn't be practically molesting her outside the Denny's but if you had this girl in your arms you would understand.

"Now I'm really looking forward to this pool party. I'd say this payment earned me plenty."

"Anything you want, beautiful." I whispered, kissing her chastely as Rose called her name in the background.

"Good to know," she whimpered, nibbling on my bottom lip as I gave her one last squeeze.

I couldn't wait to get her all wet tomorrow, you know, in the pool and all that.

* * *

Let me see that thooooonnnnggg... That thong, th-thong thong thong..

Leave me some love

Ang


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter, Im on a roll. I apologize for any mistakes. _**

**_Umm so these lemons make get a bit kinky as we go on.. just saying._**

**_Dont own Twilight or Craig David Lyrics_**

* * *

**_We were making love by Wednesday.._**

**EPOV**

"What's got you in such a good mood, kid?" the receptionist, Maggie, asked as I walked into work the next day.

"Oh, you know. Emmett week has been good this year." I shrugged, throwing my bag into my office before coming to rest on the edge of her desk. "Coming to the big pool bash tonight?"

"Oh please," she scoffed. "No one wants to see my old ass twerling or whatever."

"It's twerking Mags," I chuckled as she shook her hand at me in dismissal. "And I'll miss your pretty face."

"I'm sure there's a pretty face that'll occupy you just fine," she laughed, grabbing my arm when she saw the smile on my face. "Oh so there is a pretty face!"

"More then just a pretty face," I smirked, shaking my head as I walked away. "And that's all you get. Now get to work, woman."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen, sir," she winked, handing me my messages. "But you can't hide her for very long or I'll tell your mother!"

"You don't scare me, Maggie!" I shouted as I closed the door to my office, throwing myself in my chair and trying to get into work mode.

I groaned as I rubbed my hands over my face, remembering the sweet taste of her tongue and the weight of her ass in my hands. I couldn't stop replaying the night in my head over and over again.

The night ended with a chaste kiss and a promise to see me tonight before she took off with Rose, leaving Em and I staring after their car as it drove away. We couldn't even tease each other we were so whipped already.

"Hey Edward, do you happen to have any of Robinson's medical records? I can't seem to find them and I know I didn't leave them out."

"Shit, yea sorry Jas," I said, shaking myself out of my thoughts and reaching for the folder he was looking for. "I was getting acquainted with it after you left so I'd be able to follow the introductions today since I knew I would be busy the last two nights. I know you're heading up the recovery but figured it'd be good for me to know a little at least."

"Ah, yes Emmett week," he chuckled tucking the files under his arm and taking a seat across from me. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night."

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged. "Emmett understands you guys have the baby and everything to think about now."

"We'll be at the bonfire for sure though, Alice's mom will be in town this weekend so she's willing to watch Delia."

"Oh good, you guys can meet Bella."

"Bella?" He asked, making himself more comfortable. "And who's this that you're so eager to have your friends meet? I don't think I've ever met a girl you dated unless I knew her already."

He was right. I'd know Jasper since high school and after graduating college together we decided to open up our own physical therapy practice.

"She's. I don't even know, man." I grinned. "I just met her on Monday and hung out with her last night and I don't even know what the fuck is happening to me but I'm going with it."

"I'm happy for you. How's she on the honey meter?" he chuckled at my smirk. "Well good for you. Maybe Alice can stop trying to hook you up with all the eligible women who walk through these doors."

"The next time she brings in a woman who swears she fractured her rib cage and needed some TLC while proceeding to thrust her cleavage in my face I'm firing her," I joked. "Now get out of here and prep your room for our new client."

I was brought out of my own prepping when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Whatcha doing? -B _

_Trying to focus on my job and not keep picturing this hot little thing I had in my arms last night -E _

_Mmm those arms. I could use those arms right now. I wrestled a 100 pound dog this morning and my back is killing me. -B_

_You want my hands rubbing all over you? -E _

_Among other things. -B _

_Don't tease me babygirl -E _

_Speaking of teasing. How much skin exposure is on this dress code tonight? -B _

_You met Emmett, what do you think? Lol -E _

_Thongs it is, lol. -B_

_Wait, are you serious? -E _

I felt myself harden in my track pants, picturing that luscious ass of hers on display for me.

_What's a good tease if I let you know right now? I'll see you tonight Edward. Xx -B _

This girl was going to kill me.

7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days

"Em what the fuck are you wearing?" I laughed as I dragged the keg into Riley's back yard.

"It's my pool attire!" He shouted gleefully, showing off the glitter floaties tight on his biceps and the matching trunks. "I told Rose I'd shine extra for her tonight."

"I'm so glad you're my best friend," I said shaking my head with a chuckle. "You keep my life interesting."

"Speaking of interesting," he said, wagging his eyebrows and nodding past the crowd of people to the 2 girls on Riley's arms.

_Holy. Fuck. _

I'm pretty sure my tongue was hanging out of my mouth with the way Bella smirked my way.

She was wearing some tiny denim shorts and a white bikini top showing off her flat tummy, and an ample amount of cleavage. Her hair was wild, bigger and curlier than I'd seen it before. She was literally sex on legs.

"What's under them shorts, huh?" I smirked as she made her way into my arms.

"Oh see now that's gonna cost _you_," she teased, tugging on the buttons of my shirt. "Hi, by the way."

"Hi," I whispered, not hesitating to put my lips to hers. I kissed her softly, trying not to put on a show in front of all these people. "I've been thinking about that all day."

"Me too," she whimpered as my fingers caressed the bare skin of her back. "Now take off your shirt."

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" I smirked, smacking her ass lightly before unbuttoning my shirt.

I thrilled at the look in her eyes as I revealed myself to her. I took care of myself, worked out on the weekly with Jasper and kept myself in shape. I knew I looked good but something about this girl still made me nervous.

"Not fair," she murmured, her fingers running over my abs and tracing the V of my hips before stopping at the tie of my trunks. "You're too hot."

"Look who's talking," I chuckled, dipping a finger into her cleavage before fingering the button of her jean shorts. "Want to cool off in the water with me?"

"Yea." she nodded, slowly sashaying her shorts over her hips and discarding them by her bag and towel. "Did I follow through?"

"Fuck Bella, you can't, ugh," I groaned as she spun around for me. She wasn't wearing a thong like she'd teased but the way her ass fell out of the cheeky bottoms she was wearing she may as well have been. I resisted the urge to bend her over and bite her ass and threw her over my shoulder instead.

"Edward!" She shrieked in laughter, smacking her hands against my back as I made my way to the water.

"Tease," I taunted, smacking her ass before throwing us both in the water to cool off. I needed something to keep me from dragging her off into a dark corner to have my way with her.

"You just wanted to get me wet," she smirked, draping her arms over my shoulders as we floated in the water.

"Babygirl, I want nothing more than to get you soaked for me," I whispered in her ear, gripping her thighs as she wrapped herself around me. So much for cooling off.

"You can't say those things," she groaned, gripping my hair as my lips traced the curved of her neck.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward. I can't help myself. I swear I'm not usually like this. I've never wanted to devour someone so bad."

"Devour?" She whimpered as I maneuvered us into the corner of the pool, away from the crowd.

"Oh yea, I want to feel your nipples harden on my tongue. I want to see the look of pleasure on your face when I suck on your clit, or the gasping sounds you'll make as I eat that ass so good. I want my mouth to learn every inch of your body, Bella."

"Oh god," she moaned, pushing her mouth onto mine and giving me control of her tongue. "I want you so bad."

"Ugh, later, baby," I groaned in disappointment as I heard Emmett shouting my name. "The birthday boy feels the need to cock block right now."

"I'd kill him if Rose didn't like him so much," she sighed, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. "This isn't me. I'm not this much of a hussy but you just, ugh, I can't explain it."

"I know, beautiful. Come home with me tonight? I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman if you want me to."

"I don't want you to," she chuckled as my hands tightened on her ass at her words. I don't even know when my hands made their way there. "Let's go celebrate. Tonight you're all mine."

The sexual tension was ridiculous. I'd never felt this unhinged over a girl before. I wanted to punch any guy that dared to look at her body but I couldn't help but delight in their looks of disappointment when she'd rub said body all over me.

"Can we get out of here now?" she whispered some time after midnight, depositing herself in my lap after dancing another song with Emmett. "I need to feel you."

"Sure thing gorgeous," I said huskily, lifting her off my lap to start gathering her things.

"You leaving, Ed?" Emmett shouted as he saw me buttoning up my shirt.

"Yea man," I said, nodding my head in Bella's direction. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

"Have a good night," he waggled his eyebrows. "See ya, Nicki Minaj!"

"Bye Emmett," she rolled her eyes at his nickname. "I hope you get a delicious meal tomorrow, I'll be having one tonight."

I choked on my saliva at her words, laughing at the look of pride on Emmett's face before ushering her out of the party.

"Dirty girl," I chuckled, pushing her up against the wall outside of Riley's house. I couldn't resist slipping her a little tongue before pulling away. "Come on,

I'm just a few houses down."

"Thank god," she cried out as I lifted her into my arms.

I don't know how long it took us to get to my house. As soon as I had the door opened I pushed her up against it as it closed.

"Fuck Bella, I don't know where to start," I groaned, trailing my finger down her body. "I need to see you."

"Let me down," she whispered, pushing me back and towards my living room. "Nice place."

"Thanks," I chuckled as I fell onto the couch. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled, straddling my lap. "But right now I need you to touch me."

"Yes," I moaned, yanking the string of her bikini top until it fell off her body. "God damn baby look at you."

"Edward," she groaned as my hands moved to cup her breasts, my thumbs circling her hardening nipples. "Oh, yes."

She was fucking beautiful. I couldn't help but lower my mouth to a rosy tip, feeling it pebble under my tongue as I close my lips around it. She tasted so sweet and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of her tasted like.

"Off, Edward. Take it off," she moaned, tugging on my buttons like she'd done earlier. "I want to see you."

I practically ripped the buttons in my haste, groaning as she untied my bottoms, pulling until I lifted to let her remove them.

"Fuck," she whimpered as my cock sprang free, smacking my abdomen before bobbing at her in a wave of hello. "So big."

I knew I was blessed in that department, but watching her tiny hand try and wrap around my cock made me feel like a fucking king.

I watched in awe as she maneuvered her way to her knees. Leaning forward to run her tongue up my cock before I could protest.

Not that I would. If a beautiful woman wants my cock in her mouth I'm going to let her put my cock in her mouth.

"Shit baby, that's so hot," I murmured as she sucked the tip into her hot little mouth. "You like my cock?"

"Mmm," she moaned around my length, obviously liking the dirty words coming from my lips.

"You have the prettiest mouth, Bella. Those plump lips wrapped around me. I can't wait to see how tight your little pussy is gonna feel around my cock."

"Ugh, Edward I want it."

"Get up, baby. I want to you naked and bent over my bed."

"Yes," she moaned, pulling her shorts and bikini bottoms down in one move revealing her bare pussy, glistening with her arousal.

"You're so fucking perfect babygirl," I said, gripping her bare ass in my hands and leading her to my bedroom.

She didn't waste any time, kneeling on my bed, putting her ass on display for me as I grabbed a condom out of my bed side table.

"That ass is phenomenal Bella," I groaned, before doing what I'd dreamed since that first day.

I took a bite of that sweet ass, sucking the skin between my teeth to leave a mark and making her hiss in pleasure.

"Can I fuck this sweet little pussy, baby?" I asked, running my finger through her wet folds and bringing it to my mouth for a taste. "You're delicious."

"Ugh Edward, fuck me, please," she moaned as I ran the tip of my cock through her folds, smacking it against her clit and making her jerk.

"I told you I'd get you soaked for me," I teased as I slowly entered her, my grin leaving my face at the tightness I felt gripping me. "Holy shit you're tight."

"It's cuz you're so big," she panted, leaning forward onto her elbows and pulling me deeper into her. "Ugh I can feel you stretching me."

I didn't think about the fact that she was the smallest chick I'd ever fucked. Being almost a full foot taller than her made me groan in realization that I'd get to fuck her like a rag doll. I couldn't wait to pick her up and have her body at my mercy.

"That's right, you're taking this cock so good," I moaned as I bottomed out, watching the jiggle of her ass as I pressed as far into her as possible.

"Are you enjoying the view, baby?" She moaned, grinding into me as I set a fast pace. "You like watching my ass bounce on that cock?"

Holy shit. This girl was made for me.

"The best view, Bella," I groaned, gripping her ass as I started to pound her pussy, feeling my release building.

"Harder, Edward. I'm so close," she mewled, gripping the sheets and pulsing around my cock.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned, moving a hand off her ass to reach around and rub her clit. "Come on my cock, Bella. I wanna feel you."

"Ugh, Edward, I.. oh," she shouted, her body convulsing as she squeezed my dick so hard I wanted to explode.

"Shit Bella, hold on tight baby," I groaned, grabbing her waist and pistoning my hips at a rapid pace, reveling in the screams of pleasure coming from my girl. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum, Edward. Oh fuck I can't take it," she shouted as I started to spill into the condom, her body shaking with her second orgasm.

I collapsed on top of her, trying my hardest not to crush her but too weak to prevent it from happening.

"Oh my god I can't wait to do that again," she panted, turning her head to grin at me. "I'm so glad I had to take the metro that day."

I chuckled, pressing my mouth to hers in agreement.

She'd definitely be getting more than just a tour tomorrow.

* * *

My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't...

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Leave me some love.

Ang


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you guys. Seriously.**

**_Dont own Twilight or Craig David Lyrics_**

* * *

**_And on Thursday.._**

**EPOV**

I woke up warm and comfortable, my morning wood nestled snuggly between his new favorite place, my arms wrapped around my girls waist.

I blew her hair out of my face, burrowing it into her neck and smiling when she whimpered in her sleep. I was surrounding her, my lips on her neck, my arms around her, one hand holding a breast and the other gripping her hip. My dick twitched between his place between her thighs and I couldn't help but groan as the images from night before flashed in my head.

Her skin felt so soft, so warm as my fingers stroked the bare skin of her hip, my other hand caressing her pretty pink nipple.

"Edward," she mewled, grinding her juicy ass into my crotch, my dick slipping between her cheeks, much to my delight.

"Morning," I moaned, watching as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, her lips lifting into a soft smile of invitation.

I snaked my hand down the front of her body, my fingers finding the wetness between her thighs. I circled my middle finger around her clit, grinding my cock into her ass and sucking on her neck softly.

"Oh," she whimpered, arching her back as I slipped a finger inside of her, my thumb taking over rubbing on her clit.

"Do you like that, baby? You like waking up to my fingers in your pussy?"

"Yes," she breathes, pushing harder into my hand and crying out as I add a second finger.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so tight," I groan, feeling her fingers grip me as her arousal drips out of her. "Are you this wet for me?"

"Yes, Edward," she moans, her hand reaching behind her, scraping her nails against my scalp. "The thought of you and your cock makes me this wet."

"Oh yea?" I asked smugly, removing my fingers and grabbing my cock to run it through her folds. "You want this cock?"

"I want it," she replied huskily, reaching between her thighs to rub my cock against her clit. "Can I have it?"

"Shit, baby girl," I groan, palming her perfect ass roughly as her wetness coats my cock. "I need to grab a condom."

"Hurry," whines as my body reluctantly leaves hers to open my bedside table.

I moaned at the sight in front of me when I returned to the bed. She was sprawled out in the middle, her hair fawning over my pillows and her legs wide as she rubbed her clit for me.

"You are so sexy," I grinned, gripping my cock as I watched the way her sweet pink flesh parted for her fingers.

"You are," she chuckled, her eyes roaming my body as she watched me slip the condom on. "I can't believe you fit that thing inside of me."

"Perfect fit, baby," I smirked, batting her hands out of the way as I spread her thighs farther apart. "This juicy little pussy was made for me."

"Oh fuck," she whimpered as I settled her legs over my shoulders, my thumbs caressing her lower lips.

"You have the most beautiful pussy, Bella," I whispered, pressing my lips to the top of her mound. "So pink and plump, looks so good when it's gripping my cock."

"Oh my god," she moaned as my tongue reached out to flick her clit, a new wave of arousal coating my tongue.

"And you taste so fucking good," I groaned, burying my face in her pussy, the wetness coating my lips and chin as I grip her ass in my hands.

I let myself get lost in her pussy. Her taste, her smell, the sounds she makes when I plunge my tongue inside of her over and over, fucking her with my mouth.

"Yes, baby _oh fuck_ your mouth is _amazing_," she cried out, gripping my hair as her back starts to arch off the bed.

"You gonna cum for me beautiful?" I asked, sliding two fingers into her, twisting and curling them to reach my goal. "I want to feel you gush on my tongue."

"Edward, _uhghh_!" she moaned, her body starting to shake as I sucked on her clit, my fingers forcing her over the edge as they pressed on that perfect spot inside of her. "Yesss."

"You're a goddess," I murmured, wiping my mouth on my sheet before kissing my way up her body. "Best breakfast I've ever had."

"I can't with you," she giggled breathlessly before pulling my face towards hers, tasting herself on my lips. "_Mmm_, I do taste good."

"Vixen," I groaned, my dick getting impossibly harder at her actions.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, wrapping her legs around my waist as my cock pressed against her abdomen.

"How do you want it baby?" I groaned, smacking my cock against her pussy before pressing the tip into her. "Hard and fast? Or slow and deep?"

"Oh," she moaned, her eyes rolling back as I pulled out and smacked her clit. "Deep, I want it _oh so deep_."

"Good answer," I grunted, slamming into her and groaning at the warmth as she thrashed beneath me, her nails digging into my back at each thrust. "Like that?"

She nods her head, moaning unintelligibly as her hand trails down her body to rub her clit.

It's incredible being inside of her, watching the way her pussy lips envelop my cock, the plumpness stretching to fit my size and gripping me so tight.

"I'm close, Bella. Can you cum for me again?" I pant, thrusting harder as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Yea," she whimpers, pinching her clit and throwing her head back in pleasure. "Fuck me harder."

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna ruin you with the way I'm pounding this pussy," I grunt, putting her legs over my shoulders and pressing deeper.

"Edward!" She screamed, her pussy fluttering around my cock as her body convulsed with her orgasm. "_Ughfggh_ yes."

"Bella," I moaned, my body jerking in an unsteady rhythm as I shuddered through my orgasm, her pussy milking my cock. "Holy shit, woman."

"I think you broke me," she chuckled, breathlessly as I pulled her into my arms after discarding the condom.

"You're the one who asked for it," I laughed, nibbling in her shoulder as she burrowed her head in my neck.

"_Mmm_, I did," she hummed happily, turning her head to capture my lips. "Thank you."

"You're _more_ than welcome," I smirked against her mouth, moaning when she bit my lip in response. "Wanna go get clean with me?"

"I just realized I don't have a tooth brush," she whined, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You can use mine." I shrugged.

"That's gross," she crinkled her nose at me.

"Baby you've have my dick in your mouth," I laughed as she smacked my chest.

"Vulgar," she giggled.

"Come on dirty girl, join me in the shower before I have to head to work."

7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days.

I watched as she used my toothbrush, laughing when she pretended to deep throat it when she caught me watching. This girl. She was something else.

Sharing a shower had fueled my fantasies, watching the warm water drip over her ass and my hands running the soap all over her flawless body. I would never be able to use my shower without picturing her in it.

"Do you work today?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder as she rinsed her mouth.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, wiping her mouth on the towel before turning to face me, her hands landing on my pecs. "Would you mind taking me home to change? I rode with Rose last night."

"Does this mean I get to see you in scrubs?" I wiggled my a la Emmett.

"Scrubs aren't sexy," she laughed.

"You in _anything_ is sexy. Or nothing. I like that the most."

"Oh, I know." she smirked, shaking her ass at me as she dropped her towel and walked towards the living room to grab her clothes from last night.

7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days.

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked, as I watched her change, my eyes devouring her as she wiggled her ass into her scrub pants.

"Aren't you having dinner with your mom?" She asked, as she braided her hair away from her face.

"After," I murmured, tugging on the braid as it fell down her back. "I like your hair down."

"It gets in my way at work," she smirked. "I'll take it down for you later."

"So that's a yes?" I grinned, pulling her between my thighs where I sat on her bed. "And I was right by the way, you look sexy in scrubs."

"You're incorrigible," she giggled, bending her head slightly to kiss me. "And yes, I'd love to see you. Maybe you can bring me some left overs of this _bomb_ dinner Emmett keeps bragging about."

"I'm sure my mom will be bagging up whatever she can when I tell her about you."

"You're going to tell her about me?" she asked, her eyes wide as she chewed on her lip.

"Yeah, is that ok?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Oh," she stuttered. "Umm yea that's fine I just didn't know if.. I mean, we haven't.. I mean we've obviously had _sex_ but.."

"The sex is _amazing_, Bella," I interrupted. "But that's not all I want from you. I like you, _a lot_ and I hope it's more than just sex for you too."

"I like you a lot too," she smiled, biting her lip before pressing her lips to mine. "More than I should so soon."

"Me too, baby. Me too," I said, kissing her thoroughly before smacking her ass lightly as I stood up. "I gotta go before I try to convince you to break in your bed with me."

"How about tonight?" She asked, gathering her stuff. "My roommates will be out. You can meet me back here after dinner?"

"Perfect, I can make you scream my name again and you can be as loud as you want." I smirked, chuckling as she pushed my face away when I tried to kiss her.

"Cocky bastard," she murmured giving in to my kisses.

7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days.

I finally made my way out after another quick make out session, checking my phone and seeing a message from Emmett requesting my presence at his gym. He was lucky I was my own boss and could take the time to cater to him on his birthday week.

"What's up, ass. What do you need from me?" I shouted as I walked into his gym. He'd renovated it in the last month and it looked great. Emmett had always been into physical fitness and as much as I hated to admit it, I could credit my body to his training.

"I need you to give me all the deets about your night with Shakira."

"Shakira?" I raised an eyebrow as he came into vision wearing some tight cycling shorts and nothing else. I never bothered to ask anymore.

"Yea, hips don't lie and all that," he said, wiggling his hips at me crudely. "You know, Bella!"

"You're an idiot," I chuckled, throwing my water bottle at his head. "And it was the best night _and_ morning of my life and that's all you're getting."

"Buzz kill! It's my birthday!"

"Hard. Wet. _Phenomenal_. And her ass looks even better out of her clothes. Happy?" I rolled my eyes at him, laughing when he asked for a high five. "If she didn't have to work I'd probably be doing it again right now."

"You'd ditch dinner at mama's?" He gasped in mock outrage. "Blasphemy. That's why she loves me more."

"I wouldn't miss moms cooking," I chuckled. "And she only likes you cuz I brought you home like a stray."

"Whatever. I'm telling her about Bella since you're being mean."

"Go ahead, I was gonna tell her anyway." I shrugged as his eyebrow rose in my direction.

"For cereal?"

"Captain crunch cereal," I said referring to his favorite so he knew how serious I was. "I can't explain it, man. Since I met her I can't get her off my mind. I want her to be mine."

"Well shit if that's the case I'm gonna tell mama about Rose too! At least we don't have to worry about our Honey's not getting along."

"Come on," I chuckled at his beaming smile. "Help me get a workout in before this feast tonight."

"Bella didn't work you out hard enough this morning?" He smirked.

"I worked _her_ out," I smirked back.

"Oh, _oh_!" Emmett laughed. "Alright man, lets burn some calories so we can eat them later."

I'm sure I'd be burning some after dinner too.

* * *

**If you're horny, lets do it, ride it...**

**Leave me some love**

**Ang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life got in the way but I'm still here.**

**Don't own Twilight or Craig David lyrics**

* * *

_**And Friday...**_

**EPOV**

_Ok Emmett was right. This is the best meal I've ever eaten. -B _

_I had better last night. -E _

_Omg you pervert! Lol I'm trying to compliment your mother's food! -B_

_How do you know that's not what I was talking about? Someone is a little cocky. -E _

_Asshole. -B_

_Aww come on baby. You know I was talking about that sweet little pussy. I wish I _was_ having that for lunch instead. -E _

_My coworkers are teasing me for blushing now so thanks for that. -B _

_Your blush is beautiful. And I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear about how much you loved her food. Like I told you last night, she was ecstatic to hear about you. The blush on my face last night probably compares to yours right now. -E _

_Ugh you're too fucking cute do you know that? How can you be so hot one second and sweet the next? You're too good to be true. -B_

_Whatever I can do to keep you around baby girl. -E _

_I'm not going anywhere. -B _

_Ugh except back to work, my lunch is over. Text you later, babe. Xx -B _

I smiled at my phone after sending her a kiss back. She was turning me into a sap.

My mother was beside herself when I told her about Bella. Luckily Emmett had some tame pictures from his pool party when she demanded to see what she looked like. She cooed about how pretty she was and about how good we looked together.

I smiled when I thought about how I sent myself the not so innocent pictures and how the one with her ass in my hands as I smiled down at her was currently the background on my home screen. Like I said, a fucking sap I was becoming.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up my apartment and taking calls for new clients I'd be taking on next week and getting occasional flirty texts from Bella.

I couldn't wait to see her ride the bull tonight. She kept complaining last night about how she had no coordination and didn't want to embarrass herself by riding it but I knew I'd get her on it by the end of the night and if not I could at least get her to ride _me_.

7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days.

"Dude!" Emmett shouted as he ran up to me, an excited look on his face. "Rose and Sophia Vergara are here and they're dressed to _kill_."

I shook my head with a chuckle at his nicknames for Bella. I was glad she found them funny and humored him. I think a part of her was flattered and even enjoyed them a little bit.

"Dressed how?" I asked, trying to find them in the crowd. Bella joked about her and Rose dressing to theme but I didn't know how serious that was.

"Just wait," he grinned. "Pippa Middleton is definitely showing off her _assets_ tonight. Don't get me wrong and never repeat this to _anybody_, Rose has a great ass but Bella. Damn that ass is _fire_."

"Don't I know it," I chuckled, not even mad at his observation. It was true. "Now take me to her."

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she came into view. A few guys were surrounding them by the bar and I felt smug when I realized she was only looking at me as they tried to get her attention.

Emmett had been right. They both wore some tiny denim shorts with a plaid shirt tied under their breasts showing just the right amount skin.

"Well _hello there,_ Daisy Duke," I grinned as she tried to stand on her toes to kiss me. I lifted her from her waist to bring her to my level for a little tongue before setting her back on the floor.

"Hi," she grinned. "I'm guessing you like my outfit."

"These shorts should be illegal," I groaned, palming her ass roughly, my fingers dipping below the hem to feel her skin.

"I wore them _just_ for you," she simpered, wiggling her ass in my palms, giggling when I gave her a quick smack. "Now if you want to see this ass on that bull I need me a drink."

"This next round is on me," I said handing Rose some cash. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Edward," she smiled. "Thank you."

I spoke with her for a few minutes, figuring I should do my best at getting to know my girls best friend/ best friends girl. She was always nice and we had a good time joking with each other the times we'd hung out but it was interesting to find out she was a pre k teacher and spent her day surrounded by 3 and 4 year olds. I guess that made sense with how she handled Emmett.

"You gonna ride that bull babe? Or just cheer on your man as he retains his title?" Emmett asked Rose as he pointed to his picture on the wall by a timer. He may be a big guy but he was surprisingly light when on the bull. "Reigning champ for the last 2 years!"

"You can get your big ass on that bull?" Bella teased, leaning her back against my chest.

"Who you calling a _big ass_, Iggy Azalea?" Emmett teased back. "And I'll have you know I ride very well, right Rosie? I rode you pretty good last night."

"Shut up," Rose laughed, smacking him in the back of the head. "But you know what? I think I can ride better, knock your picture off that wall. I think I'd look much better up there anyway don't you think?"

It was comical, the look on Emmett's face. I could tell he wanted to defend his reign but he also wanted to agree with his woman.

"Wanna bet?" He said, rubbing his hands together before wagging his eyebrows. "Winner gets to do that thing we talked about the other night."

"I don't even want to know," Bella laughed when Rose started turning red.

"Deal," she sputtered, shaking his hand before turning towards the bar to order some shots. "We're gonna need these B. If I'm going on that bull so are you."

"Aww man," Bella whined, watching as some girl got thrown off pretty quickly.

"Come on, baby. You're gonna look so hot riding that bull. And if you fall off I promise you'll get a second chance when you're riding me later tonight."

"You want to buck me off?"

"I want you to hold on tight and roll that perfect little body over me," I said, grinding my hips in hers. "But first I wanna see the way you ride, make sure you can handle me."

"Roro get us another round," Bella practically panted as I kissed the side of her neck. "We're going to give these boys a run for their money."

"Hell yes!" Rose shouted, before toasting and downing her shot and cheering us on as we downed ours. Tonight was going to be fun.

7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days. 7 days.

"Oh god," Bella gasped, eyes wide as she watched Emmett grin from atop the bull. "He wasn't kidding!"

"Is it bad that I want him to win now?" Rose murmured, her lip between her teeth as she watched him. "It's hotter than I expected."

"Am I gonna get to see you do that?" Bella asked as Emmett shouted his victory, his number just shy of his previous score.

"I promise you I'm not very good," I chuckled, groaning when she gave me a pout. "Fine but I expect you to rub my sore ass after I fall on it."

"Such a hardship," she teased, rubbing her hand over my ass and giving it a little squeeze. "Show me what you got, cowboy!"

"That was just a warm up Eddie, so maybe you'll get a chance before I go again." Emmett said cockily, before wiggling his eyebrows at Rose. "Like what you saw babe?"

"You've never ridden me like that," she smirked. "Guess I need to be a little wilder for you."

"I didn't think you could get any better," he groaned, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"Alright let me do this while he's distracted. I can't handle his cat calling," I chuckled, kissing Bella quickly before making my way to the bull.

I'd lasted longer than I was expecting, falling when I couldn't hold my laughter at Bella's and Emmett's joined catcalling and whistling. Losing it when Emmett shouted for me to "take it off" and "teach that bad bull a lesson".

"Fucking cheater!" I shouted, knocking Emmett's shoulder as I made my way out of the pen. "Can't handle a little competition?"

"You're scrawny ass couldn't beat me!" He chuckled.

"He's not scrawny!" Bella defended, wrapping her arms around me to rub my ass. "That was hot, sorry I contributed to his cheating but I couldn't help but shout for my man."

"I don't care about winning I just got on so I could see your sexy ass ride it," I grinned, smacking her ass softly. She'd called me her man. I was a officially a teenage girl.

"Oh shit were missing Rose!" she suddenly gasped, pointing at Rose being flung around on the bull. Now don't get me wrong no one was sexier than Bella in my eyes but even I could admit her friend looked hot grinding on that bull.

"Get it bitch! Yes!" Bella hollered, making me chuckle. "You look hot as fuck, Ro! You got this!"

"Look at you little cheerleader!" I teased.

"How do you think I got so flexible," she winked before wincing as Rose lost her balance and slipped just seconds shy of Emmett's score.

"Holy shit that's harder than I thought," Rose panted, flipping her hair as she got near us. "Thanks for the support, B."

I turned to Emmett, realizing I hadn't heard him the whole time she was riding. His mouth was hanging open, eyes practically glazed over as he looked at her.

"Yea, were doing that thing tonight even if you didn't win," he gulped before pulling her towards him and kissing her hard.

"Your turn, baby girl," I smirked as she bit her lip. "You got this. I could shout for you like you did for Rose."

"Ok," she laughed, chugging the rest of her drink and taking a breath before making her way to the operator and giving her name.

"Oh just wait, man." Emmett chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood next to me.

I held my breath as she took her place on the bull, groaning when I could see the muscles of her thighs flexing as she got her grip on the bull. They started her off slow, grinding her back and forth and part of me wondered if the operator got off on making the girls jiggle in all the right places. As perverted as it sounded he deserved a tip.

I watched as she circled her hips just right, keeping her rhythm and finding her confidence. It took a second but once I could tell she got her bearings she put one hand up in the air and her confidence came out. She rolled her body in time with the bull, her hair flinging with each twist and turn.

I had to bite my knuckle to keep from moaning out loud. I could hear Rose shouting to my left and Emmett complaining that she might beat his time but all I could really focus on was her perfect little body grinding on that bull.

"Holy shit!" She shouted as she fell off, the alarms going off as she beat Emmett's score by 0.4 seconds.

"Seems like we've got a new winner, everybody!" The operator shouted, lifting her arm in the air as she blushed at the attention. "What name shall we put on the board sweetheart?"

"Honey," she said, smirking in my direction as my eyes widened and I turned towards Emmett.

"You told her?!" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"Rose overheard us at the bar! It's a compliment!" He shouted, pointing towards Rose as she laughed.

"I won!" I heard Bella shout as she made her way over towards us, ignoring the catcalls she got on her way and jumping into my arms.

"Congratulations, baby!" I cheered, gripping my hands under her ass and kissing her soundly. Catcall _that_ assholes. "Sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. You gonna ride me like that later?"

"You gonna tell me what honey stands for?" She smirked, kissing me again as I groaned.

"Lets go," I whispered against her lips, setting her down when I realized we had an audience.

"Hey you can't leave! I have to defend my title!" Emmett complained, quieting when Rose whispered something in his ear. "Never mind, have a good night. I know I will. 10am sharp for paintball tomorrow! And get ready Bella because I'm coming for your ass! I don't know how you beat me."

"Thighs save lives Emmy!" She laughed, patting her inner thighs. "I use these babies every day to restrain some big ass dogs."

"Lucky dogs," I murmured, gripping her thigh and pulling her closer to me.

"I'm coming for you tomorrow Cardi B! Be prepared!" He shouted as I practically carried her out of the bar.

"In a hurry, Edward?" Bella panted as I requested an Uber after setting her down.

"After that display we'll be lucky if we make it past the doorway. You were perfect up there."

"I kept picturing you under me," she whispered, her lips pressed against my jaw, working their way down my neck. "Every time I clenched my thighs around that bull I kept wishing your cock was inside of me, that I was grinding all over _you_."

"Edward?" I heard someone ask, turning to see our Uber driver pull up to the curb.

"That's me," I almost moaned as her teeth closed around my earlobe. "Behave baby girl."

"But I want you. Tequila makes me horny and you're just so fucking hot," she whimpered, pressing herself against me in the back of the car. "I want you to fuck me raw."

"Shit, Bella," I whispered, giving in to her kiss. The driver could watch for all I cared.

"I want to taste you. I want to swallow that thick cock and feel it in the back of my throat. I want you so deep inside me I'll feel you all day tomorrow."

"I need to give you tequila more often," I chuckled, groaning as she cupped my cock through my jeans.

"This isn't the tequila," she giggled. "Ok maybe some of the tequila, but it's mostly just you."

"Umm were here," a throat cleared, breaking us apart from our kiss.

"Thanks, man," I said clearing my own throat and leading Bella out of the car.

"Nice," he smirked, giving me a thumbs up as he drove off.

"Nice," she teased, shaking her ass at me. "Do you think he thinks I'm a honey?"

"Fuck," I groaned as she stole the keys from hand and unlocked the door. "Honestly? Probably."

"You gonna tell me what it means?" she teased, untying the bottom of her flannel and slowly releasing the buttons. "I rode a bull for you today, Edward and I won! I think I earned an answer."

"It means," I murmured as she shimmied out of her shorts, leaving her in front of me in her matching blue lacy panties and bra, pushing me to sit on my couch so she could straddle me. "That you're thick and sweet like honey."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered," she giggled as I gripped her thighs on either side of me.

"Flattered," I murmured against her neck. "Definitely flattered. Em and I said it was a must for the girl of our dreams. And honey, you surpass any dream I've ever had."

"So fucking charming," she murmured before pressing her lips to mine and helping me remove my shirt. "I want you."

"I'm yours, baby," I groaned as she kissed down my chest. "Fuck I need that tight pussy, I won't last if you put your mouth on me not with that image of you on that bull in my head."

"Where do you want me?" she whimpered.

"Strip for me, Bella," I said as I sat naked on my couch, my hand stroking my cock as I watched her reveal herself to me. "Let me see how wet you got thinking of me on that bull."

"So wet," she whimpered, sliding her fingers through her folds after removing her panties. "Want a taste?"

"Sweetest thing I've ever had on my tongue," I moaned around her finger before pulling her towards me. "Now I want you to ride me."

"Fuck Edward," she breathed as I ran my cock through her folds, feeling her wetness dripping down my length. "Do it, I want to feel you. Just you."

"You sure?" I groaned, feeling her tightness around the head of my dick. I wanted to slam myself into her but wanted to make sure we could go bare. "Fuck baby you feel so good."

"Yes, please. Fuck me raw," she moaned into my ear, lowering herself onto my cock and grinding her little body over me. "Shit, it just keeps getting better."

"Let me hear you, Bella."

"Edward.. oh Edward, yes," she shouted, one hand in her hair and the other pinching a little pink nipple. My name never sounded so good.

"Faster, ride this cock harder, baby," I grunted at her, my hands gripping her hips and helping her bounce her hot pussy over my length, feeling every inch squeeze me as she moves. "Lean back."

"Shit," she moans at the new angle, my dick hitting that perfect spot as I go deeper causing her to slip. "I cant.."

"Turn around baby," I interrupt, rearranging her reverse cowgirl and sliding her back onto my cock. "Fuck that's deep."

"Oh my god," she moaned, leaning against my chest as my hands roamed her body, my fingers finding her clit and rubbing it slowly.

"That's it, baby girl. You like my cock stretching that sweet little pussy?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes. More," she shouts, meeting each thrust with her own.

"Lean forward," I said, bending her at the waist so she can grab onto the coffee table. "Hold on, Bella."

"Edward!" she cried out as I grabbed her hips, my dick going in as deep as possible before slowly pulling back.

I look down to see her pretty little pussy gripping my dick, spreading her ass cheeks to get a better view. I run my finger through the wetness dripping out of her before using that moisture to swirl my finger over her back entrance tentatively making her gasp and shiver.

"You like that, baby?" I moaned, pressing deeper when she pushed back against my finger. "You like me playing with this perfect ass?"

"Yes, I've never.. but.. oh my god yes," she whimpered, clenching her pussy around my cock as I fingered her harder. I knew it would be impossible to fit my dick in there, I barely fit in her pussy as it was but just the idea of it made me impossibly harder.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking perfect." I groaned, fucking her harder, slamming my dick so far inside her she grips the table as it shakes below her. "Your pussy was made for my cock, squeezing me so tight. You want to come don't you?"

"Yes, yes please." She begs, as I maneuver my left hand to rub her clit as I continue to finger her ass with my right. "Oh fuck, it's too much."

"Cum on my cock, baby girl." I groan as she gets tighter. "Cum on my cock so I can lick you clean and then take you to my bed."

"Don't stop, don't stop, fuck yes," she screams, her body shaking with her orgasm as she slammed her hand against the table with her shouts. I could feel her cum dripping onto my thighs as she started to slump forward.

I lifted her quickly, cradling her in my arms as I carried her to my bed, my hard cock making it a little difficult to walk.

"Oh my god, Edward you just.. fuck you're killing me," she shivered as I placed her on the bed, her body stretching out as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby," I moaned against her thigh, licking up towards her juicy pussy and cleaning up the mess I'd caused.

"Shit, you ughh," she whimpered, clenching her thighs around my head as I sucked her swollen clit into my mouth.

"So sweet," I murmured into her, spreading her pussy lips with my fingers and licking up and down the sensitive flesh. "Cum for me again."

"Yes," she moaned, grasping my hair as a new gush of her juices covered my tongue. "No more."

"Just one more," I groaned, slipping my cock back into her and causing her to twitch. I spread her open, keeping my hands on her shins for leverage and just pound into her, her moans and whimpers spurring me on. "I need you to cum just one more time, Bella. Milk my cock for me baby."

"Oh god," she groaned, her fingers rubbing her clit and pushing herself to another orgasm. "I want to feel you cum inside me, baby. Fill my pussy, Edward."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as she spasms around me, her slick pussy pulling my cum out of me. I keep thrusting, making sure she gets every last drop before I collapse next to her.

"I'm definitely going to feel this tomorrow," she panted, groaning as my cum started to spill out of her.

"Fuck I don't mean to be vulgar but that's so hot," I moaned, watching it drip down towards her ass. "Next time I'm cumming on your ass."

"You and my ass," she chuckled, clenching her thighs and hiding her face in my neck.

"Hey you liked what I did to your ass," I smirked, gripping said ass in my hands.

"Oh god, stop," she blushed, hiding her face further before murmuring into my shoulder. "But also when can we do it again?"

* * *

You make my temperature rise, you're making me high..

Reviews are love, leave me some

Ang


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is crazy but I'm sure you all know that. I hope everyone is staying safe.**

**This one is a long one and it gets kinda dirty at the end. **

**Enjoy.**

**Don't own Twilight or Craig David lyrics**

* * *

_**And Saturday...**_

EPOV

"Fuck baby," I groaned as her wet tongue slid up the shaft of my cock, her sleepy eyes flicking up to look at me when she realized I was awake.

"Good morning," she smirked before hallowing her cheeks and sucking lightly on the head, her hand caressing my balls gently.

"_Damn_ good morning," I groaned, running my fingers through her bed head and giving a little tug when she moaned. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to see if you tasted like me," she whispered, swirling her tongue all around me before engulfing me completely. My girl was something else. Sweet, dirty and perfect.

"And do I?" I grunted as she moaned around me, feeling the vibrations through my body. "Can you taste that sweet little pussy on my cock, baby girl? You like how we taste together?"

"_Mmhmm_," she nodded, moaning louder around my cock as I started to thrust into her mouth.

"You take this cock so well baby," I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure as I hit the back of her throat. "Fuck yes, Bella. Swallow me whole beautiful... you're gonna make me cum."

"Cum on my tongue, Edward. I want it, baby, give it to me," she purred, fisting my cock with one hand and my balls with the other before returning her lips to the sensitive head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _honey_," I shouted. Head had never felt this good. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth. Is this getting you hot, Bella? Are you wet for me?"

"Mmhmm," she whimpered around my cock, one hand leaving to run her finger through her folds.

"Give me your finger, baby girl," I practically growled bringing it to my mouth immediately. "Fuck you're soaked for me. Taste so good. You love sucking this cock don't you?"

"Yes," she cried out as I maneuvered her to my side, my fingers finding her pussy from behind and slipping two fingers in.

"Keep going, I'm so close," I moaned, feeling her clench around my fingers. "Think you can come for me?"

"Harder," she moaned around me, sucking me enthusiastically and grinding herself on my fingers.

"That's it, baby," I groaned, ramming my fingers inside of her and finding that perfect spot. "Fuck I'm going to cum. Cum all over my hand baby, cum for me while I fill your mouth. Swallow it all."

"Mmm," she moaned around me, her pussy clenching around my fingers as she came before doubling her efforts on my cock.

"Yesss, baby girl," I shouted, as her teeth scraped the delicate skin before her little tongue dips into the slit on top. "Fuck _Belllllaaa_."

I can feel my dick hit the back of her throat again and I lose it. My body starts to shake as her muscles contract around me, swallowing my cum.

"I want that to be my alarm every morning," I panted, feeling her laugh against me.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, placing her chin on my chest and looking up at me with a smirk. "I had to make you feel good about yourself before us girls kick your ass later."

"Ohh," I laughed, pulling her to lie completely on top of me. "You think so little girl?"

"My dads a police chief, babe. I know how to handle a loaded gun," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You definitely know how to handle my loaded gun," I teased, smacking her bare ass and pressing my mouth to hers.

"Pervert," she murmured against my lips as I deepened the kiss.

"You love it," I responded, turning to lay her underneath me when my phone started ringing. "Fucking Emmett."

"Just answer, you know he won't stop," she laughed.

"What?" I grunted into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too, best friend," Emmett said cheerfully. "Are you on your way yet? It's almost 10."

"Shit," I groaned, rolling off of Bella and running my hand over my face. "Sorry we got distracted."

"Stop fondling Amber Rose and get that ass over here! Jazz and Ali are making it after all! Munchkin wants revenge for last year and wants to meet the honeys! You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Don't threaten me with Alice," I laughed. Those two together were a menace. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Be ready to get your ass whooped beefcake!" Bella shouted loud enough for Em to hear her.

"Ooh, beefcake. Jealous, Edward?" he teased. "Tell Scarlett Johansson over there I like a good spanking every once in a while."

"No need to be jealous," I laughed watching as she slipped into a sports bra and panties and sent me a flirty wink while she shook her ass at me. "Baby, Em said he's looking forward to a good spanking."

"I'll have the paddle ready," she shouted, making him laugh in my ear.

"I really like her, dude," he said.

"Yea me too," I murmured as I looked over her once again. She put on some tight black leggings and was throwing her hair up into a messy bun, no makeup on her face and I couldn't get over how fucking gorgeous she was. "We'll be there in a few."

"I feel gross not showering," she murmured as she slipped a shirt over my head making me laugh. "But it's kinda hot that I'll have you all over me today. Is that weird?"

"Weirder than you dressing me?" I smirked as she threw a pair of pants my way.

"You take too long! And we're going to be suited up anyway so no one will see what you're wearing," she shrugged, as if she'd been doing it forever.

"It's not weird," I murmured, pulling her against me after getting some shoes on. "It _is _kinda hot, like I've claimed you. Marked you with my scent to keep all the other men away."

"Why do I find this possessiveness attractive?" she whimpered as I sucked softly on her neck.

"Besides you'll be getting all sweaty trying to keep up with us, so you'll need a shower later anyway," I teased, jumping away from her before she could smack me.

"Keep talking trash, pretty boy," she smirked. "You'll be eating your words later."

"Oh I'll be eating something later," I groaned, making her yelp as I gripped her ass in my hands. "Right after I demolish it on that field."

"Jerk," she blushed. Any mention of ass play and she'd turn red in both embarrassment and arousal making me chuckle. "Let's go we're running late."

"Sure thing, baby." I said, smacking her ass one more time. "That one was for luck."

"You'll need as much as you can get," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You're just giving me more reason to keep my hands on your ass," I smirked as we made it to the elevator.

"Maybe I like it," she grinned cheekily before practically skipping through the opening doors, squealing when I lifted her and pushed her against the back wall as the doors closed behind us. "Edward!"

She'd asked for it.

7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days

"About time!" Emmett shouted as we approached the field. Everyone seemed to be suited up and ready to go and we still hadn't changed yet.

"Yea yea," I waved him off, laughing as he picked me up to shake me around before grabbing Bella instead.

"Guys this here little filly is Edward's honey, Bella," Emmett said before lifting her arm in the air. "Say hello, Bella!"

"Let me down you big gorilla," Bella laughed, smacking his shoulder until he put her on her feet. "Hi guys."

"Oh my god it's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around Bella. "You don't understand I've been trying to set this guy up for forever."

"Alice," I groaned, pretending to cover Bella's ears. "She doesn't want to hear those stories."

"Oh _yes_ I do," Bella chuckled before entwining her arm in Alice's. "Come on. You can introduce me to the other girls and tell me and Rose _all_ the embarrassing stories about Em and Edward while I change."

"_Ooh_ I like her already," Alice smirked at me before pulling my girl away.

"See you later, baby," Bella said, blowing me a kiss as they walked away.

"That's dangerous," Emmett muttered as we saw them reach Rose and start to laugh.

"You more than me, bro," I chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "I've been a good boy. Mostly."

"Yea, _mostly_," Garrett, Emmetts coworker snorted as he, Jaspers brother Peter and Riley loaded up their guns.

"Your sister was crazy!" I pointed at him.

"No arguments here," he laughed with his hands held up.

"Dude," Jasper chuckled. "Your Bella? Girl is a trip man. She's got Alice talking trash, it's hilarious. I like her."

"Yea she's something else," I said, shaking my head as I saw her suited up and looking like she was talking strategy to the other girls. "Low key. I feel like we're going to get our asses kicked."

"Hell no! You think 6 little girls are going to beat us?" Emmett said, pounding his chest like the neanderthal he was.

"Ohh see we were going to go easy on you since it's your birthday, babe but these little girls might just give you a run for your money instead." Rose said, getting a high five from Garrett's girlfriend Kate. "See you on the field lover."

"Oh my god they're awesome!" Riley's twin sister Bree and her best friend Jane told Emmett and me before running after them. "Good job guys!"

"Hot too," Riley chimed in. "I swear, they get hotter each time I see them. Think Bella is tired of you yet, man?"

"Doubt it," I smirked as she caught me watching her stretch, her lip between her teeth as she bent a little lower for me. Minx.

"Dude," Peter said with a whistle as he stared at my girl.

"Watch it," I chuckled, smacking him behind the head as he pretended to wipe some drool from his face. "But yea, I know."

"I'm coming for you Cardi B!" Emmett yelled at Bella as we took our places on the field causing her to laugh.

"Bring it you overgrown child!" She laughed before sending me a kiss and disappearing.

"Yea were getting our asses kicked," I muttered under my breath as the horn sounded.

7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days

"Dude! What the fuck," Emmett panted as he dropped down near me half an hour later.

We were the last 2 standing, with Rose, Bella and Alice acting like ninjas and taking the guys out before we could blink.

"Don't ask me, man," I whispered, sneaking a peek around the haystack we were behind. "Psst, Alice at 10 o'clock."

"Ambush?" Emmett said gleefully pointing in opposite directions and taking off before I could respond.

"Fuck!" I heard Alice shout as he got her in the back. "Asshole! You could've aimed at a leg or something. That hurt!"

"All part of the game Ali! Love you, mean it!"

"Dick," she chuckled, joining the rest on the sideline.

"Come on, end this already! We're hungry," Garrett shouted as everyone else cheered in agreement.

"If these girls stopped hiding like the scaredy cats they are I _could_," Emmett shouted.

"Oh Emmett," Bella laughed from behind me.

"Shit," I jumped, turning my gun towards her and groaning when I felt the hit to my chest. "You suck."

"Sometimes," she smirked, bending to give me a kiss. "Only if you've been a good boy though."

"You look so hot with this thing," I murmured against her lips, pointing at the gun strapped to her chest. "Can you dress up like tomb raider for me sometime? Fulfill one of my teenage fantasies?"

"Sure," she chuckled. "Since you're being such a good sport about losing."

"Who said anything about losing?" I smirked as Emmett took aim and delivered a shot straight to her ass. "Really dude?"

"Couldn't help myself," he shrugged before doing a little dance for his victory.

"You snake! You distracted me!" Bella shouted, rubbing her ass with one hand and smacking me with the other.

"Gotta do what I gotta do for my team, baby," I chuckled, rubbing her ass for her. "I'll kiss it later."

"I can't believe you!" She laughed before pointing at Emmett. "And you!"

"What? Mad we beat you? Emmett is the man," he said referring to himself in the third person while flexing.

"No, I was going to say, look behind you," she smirked watching as Emmett turned right as Rose took multiple shots at him. "Oh, and also, _we win_."

"_Noooooooo_," Emmett wailed dramatically as he fell to the ground on his knees. "Betrayed by my own woman."

"That's what you get for celebrating early," she laughed before her and Bella chest bumped and did a hilariously accurate imitation of his victory dance. "Oh, come on you big baby."

"Congratulations," I said, waving an imaginary white flag. "I had to, baby girl it's his birthday."

"I know, I figured he'd take the bait and then Rose would be able to take him out."

"You used me?" I gasped teasingly.

"Gotta do what I gotta do for my team, baby," she repeated my words with a smirk. "And you're not the one who got shot in the ass. I should've known he'd aim for that."

"Its kind of hard to miss, love," I laughed at the glare she sent my way as I tried to pull her towards me.

"You're lucky you're cute," she smirked, swatting my hands away before turning to Emmett. "Come on big guy we'll pay for your lunch."

"I still got you," he pouted. "And I want steak."

"You got it." Bella laughed, jumping on his back as he continued to mumble about choosing the most expensive restaurant.

7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days 7 days

"Sorry we didn't let him win. If I'd known he was such a sore loser we would've been nicer." Bella said as we stepped into my apartment.

"No you wouldn't have," I laughed. "You guys were enjoying yourself at lunch."

"You're right," she giggled. "We were. He just makes it so _easy_. Plus he deserves it for the huge bruise that probably formed on my ass."

"Come here," I called from the bathroom as I started the shower. "I'll assess the damage for you."

"I'm sure you will," she smirked at the doorway. "Like always, you just want to put your hands all over my ass."

"Among other things," I teased as she started to shimmy out of her tight leggings. "I also promised you a shower."

"I had fun today," she mumbled as I placed her under the shower head. "I like your friends."

"I did too, baby. I'm glad you're not afraid to give them shit."

"You're not mad we won?" she giggled as I pushed her away playfully to wash my own hair.

"Nah," I chuckled. "My girl is a badass, it's hot."

"You just want me to dress up like tomb raider," she smirked, soaping up her hands to run across her body.

"Well, yeah," I said matter-of-factly. "This tight little body in those tight shorts, mmm."

"Eww, don't mmm," she giggled as I pulled her against me, taking over the washing of her body.

"But you are mmm," I murmured against her skin as I grabbed her ass, slipping my fingers through her pussy lips from behind. "Every inch of you is delicious."

"Edward," she moaned as my fingers continued stroking, running my soapy fingers over her asshole, making sure _every _inch of her was clean. "Fuck, baby."

"Do you like the way I touch you beautiful?" I whispered against her lips as she pushes her body against mine, her hard nipples pressed against my abs.

"Yes," she whimpered, gripping my cock with her soapy hand and stroking. "Do you like the way I touch you?"

"Ugh, you know I do, babygirl," I grunted, sucking lightly on her bottom lip. "Hurry up and get clean so I can get you dirty."

"Ok," she giggled, pushing me away and teasing me with that gorgeous body of hers as she washed. A wet soapy, Bella was a sight to behold.

"Alright we're done here," I said, lifting her over my shoulder and making my way to my bed.

"Edward!" she laughed, her hair dripping onto the back of my legs. "I'm soaked."

"That's exactly how I like you," I teased, smacking her ass before depositing her on the bed.

"Oww," she whined, rubbing her ass cheek and pouting at me. "Stupid Emmett."

"Turn over, baby. Let me kiss it better," I smirked as she got on all fours, her perfect ass in the air for me as she bit her lip.

"Ooh," I hissed, seeing the purple mark on her right cheek. "My poor baby."

"Make me feel better?" she asked, wiggling her ass enticingly.

"Always," I whispered, meaning it in more ways than one.

I kissed between her shoulder blades, feeling her start to quiver and shake with what is probably excitement and nerves.

"You good, honey?" I asked against her skin, kissing the bruise on her ass.

"Yes," she moaned, still biting her lip, looking so good with her cheek pressed against the bed, wet hair plastered to her face and neck, one hand gripping the comforter as she arches her back to expose herself more to me.

I place a hand on each of her cheeks, stretching them apart slightly to reveal her wet pussy, the water from the shower trickling down her legs.

I follow the drop with my eyes, catching it on my tongue and slowly licking up her thigh, eliciting a gasp from her when I reach her pussy and slide my tongue gently over every inch, making her squirm.

As I continue to lick her. I let my tongue slide a little higher onto the soft skin between her pussy and ass, giving her the chance to stop me before I go any further.

"Edward," she sighed, her breath hitching as I move a little closer before returning to sucking on her clit.

"Feel good, babygirl?" I groaned into her pussy, sliding my tongue closer to her ass before retreating again.

"Yes!" she whined, bucking her ass into my face and giving me the green light

I've been waiting for.

I can tell she's nervous, I can feel her body trembling as I use my hands to spread her cheeks further apart, but I know she wants it. Her pussy is dripping for me. It's the best view I've ever seen in my life.

"Fuck Bella. You are so beautiful," I moaned before pressing my tongue to her clit again and sliding it up, not stopping until it lightly touches her asshole.

"Oh my god, Edward." she cried out, raising her ass more as her hands move to grip her own hair. "It's ughh.. I can't."

"Mmm, you like that, baby? You like my tongue on your ass?" I murmured against her, loving the way she quivers when I make contact again, wiggling my tongue against her opening before sliding my tongue ass to clit and back.

"Ugh I... yes. Oh, god, don't stop," she cried out. "Fuck the things you do to me. So good."

I used long, slow strokes of my tongue, alternating between her ass and pussy as my hand stroked my cock. I needed some relief while I fulfilled my biggest fantasy.

"Damn baby, I've dreamed of eating this ass since the moment I saw it," I moaned into her. "I told you every inch of you was delicious."

"Ughh, I'm so close," she panted, reaching one hand behind her to grip my hair as she backed into my tongue. "Don't stop."

"Fuck beautiful, let me feel this pussy gush for me," I moaned, slamming two fingers into her pussy as I worshipped her ass.

"Ohh, Edward! Oh god, yess.. more," she screamed, her entire body taut as I fingered her faster, licking and sucking her harder before I felt her convulsing from her orgasm. "Oh babe, fuck me. Make me cum again. Please."

"I'm gonna tear this pussy up, baby," I groaned as I slammed my cock into her. "I can't be gentle right now, Bella."

"Do it! I want it. Oh fuck just like that," she moaned as her forehead hit the mattress again, her hands gripping the sheets as I pound into her.

"You like this cock, baby?" I grunted, thrusting in and out of her tight, warm pussy. "You take it so well."

"Ugh yess, Edward. You fuck me so good," she cried as she tries to keep up, throwing her ass back and meeting me thrust for thrust.

"That's right, Bella. Fuck me right back," I groaned as I take a hold of her hair, gripping it in my fist as I use my other hand to smack her ass. The way it jiggles is driving me insane.

"Oh god, you stretch me so good," she whined when my grip on her hair increases, using it to arch her back more. "Harder, baby. I can take it."

"You want it harder?" I asked, pulling out as she reaches for me and sitting against the headboard. "Come ride me baby, go crazy on this cock."

"Ugh fuck," she moaned, crawling towards me and stopping to drag her tongue from my balls to the tip of my cock before straddling me.

"Damn, honey. Give me that pussy," I groaned as she drops down on my cock and starts riding me for all she's worth. "Yeah, ride my dick," I moaned, smacking her ass. "Faster."

"So deep," she moaned, gripping my hair as I take a nipple in my mouth, my thumb finding her clit. "Ohh, fuck I can't wait to feel you cum in me."

"Shit, Bella," I shouted. She's riding the hell out of my cock. I'm so deep right now I feel like I'll never leave and I don't want to. "My god, squeeze me with that pussy baby."

I thrust up into her, causing her to moan louder as I grip her ass in both hands and use it as leverage to really pound her from below.

"Cum for me, baby," I grunted, circling her asshole as she starts to shake.

"Yes, Edward! Oh shit, baby right there! Fuck me just like that!"

"Drench me, Bella," I groaned into her mouth. "Cum all over my cock, let me feel it."

"Yyyyyessssss, Edwardddd," she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she orgasms the hardest I've seen her. Her pussy is gripping me so tight it practically drags my cum right out of me.

"Fuck beautiful, I'm gonna cum," I shouted, gripping her tighter and losing my rhythm as I thrust inside of her.

"Cum in me baby," she moaned as I pulsed inside of her. "Fill me with your cum."

"Bella," I groaned as she continued to whisper dirty words in my ear, dragging out my orgasm. "Give me your tongue."

The kiss was aggressive. Tongues and teeth as our sweaty bodies slowly came down from their mutual high.

"God damn, baby," I groaned after catching my breath. "That pussy is lethal."

"Me?" She panted, dropping her forehead to my shoulder as she trembles in my arms. "You almost killed me. God you weren't lying. You tore my pussy up so good."

"Please don't make me hard again," I groaned at her words, rocking my softening cock into her as she pressed her lips to mine again. "I need food, some fuel."

"I thought you ate pretty well a bit ago," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks as I chuckled. _Now_ she blushes.

"You liked that, huh?" I moaned into her mouth, biting her lip as I grip her ass. "Anytime, baby. You're my favorite snack."

She was my favorite everything.

* * *

"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside."

Again, hope everyone is staying safe and informed.

Also, yes I do intend to finish my other stories. I just cant get in the right headspace just yet but I'm getting there.

Reviews are love, leave me some

Ang


End file.
